Almost Lover
by AphroditeLaFont
Summary: Rose is Marked, just when her dreams would start to come true. She's upset and she doesn't know what to do with her human almost lover. They love each other, but Rose is not human anymore.
1. Chapter One: End

**Almost Lover**

**Chapter One  
****End**

I didn't live far from the Union, so I walked to school. It was the very end of November and it rained heavily. I didn't like snow at all, so I imagined I was on a beach in Miami. It was cool.

Soon I met Cathy, my BFF.

'Nice day, isn't it?' she asked.

'Huh? Nice?' I asked back.

'What? You don't like snow?'

'Nope.' I flinched.

'Well, I LOVE it.' she said enthusiastically.

'Um. Sure you're happy because of the snow?' I asked raising a brow. She sounded and looked happy. I was one hundred percent sure, that it wasn't because the snow.

She blushed.

'So?' I asked.

'I'm gonna date with Marcus.' she grinned.

'Wow, girl! That's great!' I grinned back.

'Do you wanna come?' she asked.

'What?' I asked in disbelief.

'You know. With Nate.' she said not looking at me.

'Cath. I said it about a thousand times. I'm not going out with Nate.' I said, now not happily at all. I lost every positive thought. Gosh, I had a crush on Nate since I was a freshman (that means three years). It meant something about the whole thing. Well either he is blind (better option), or he doesn't care about me at all.

'I think you should ask him out.' Cathy said still not looking in my direction.

'What? What?! You're such a fool, Cathy. How the hell would I ask him out?' I freaked out. Fortunately no one stared at me, though the corridor was crowded and I spoke loud.

I sighed.

'You're such a fool.' I repeated.

'Yep.'

I sighed again. 'I gotta go to English.' I said and smiled apologetically.

''Kay.' she said grinning.

I rolled my eyes.

I headed toward the class. I sat down next to my other friend, Jenny.

'Hi.' I said.

'Hiya Rose. You're late.

'Know. Cathy talks a lot.' I tried to sound friendly and happy. Though I was in a mood, I almost cried.

The teacher came in and started the lesson. It was kinda boring. I was mostly drawing in my notebook when my phone vibrated once. I looked at the message.

Hey. Wanna meet after lesson? Ill w8 4 u at the cafeteria. Ok?

N

Oh. My. God. Nate?! Jeesh! I almost fainted. I couldn't wait for the end of the period. I tried to breath normally.

Ok.

R

I texted back.

_15 minutes_ I wrote down

I couldn't wait. _The hottest guy ever wants to talk with me! _Jeesh!

_9 minutes_

_7 minutes_

_5 minutes_

_2 minutes_

_1 minute_

Then the bell rang. I was the first out of the classroom. I ran to the toilet. I looked in the mirror. My eyes were shining.

A man appeared behind me. I turned out to face him. He had a tattoo on his forehead. Oh. My. God. A vampire! A tracker!

I could hardly see anything. I really almost fainted. He said something what I couldn't hear. I was shocked. Then he draw a crescent moon with his finger on my forehead.

He disappeared.

I was standing there still shocked. I slowly turned around to see myself in the mirror. It was there. The beautiful sapphire colored Mark.

With shaking hands I pulled out my corrector from my bag and put tons of it on the moon. Finally I couldn't see it, so couldn't anyone else. I tried to calm down. I drew deep breaths. I started to look more cool-headed. I picked my cell and dialed.

'Hello, Rose.' Mom spoke.

'Hi.' I said in a shaky voice. 'Mom, I… I-I've been Marked.

'Don't worry darling. I'll be there in half an hour. May I pack your things, or do you want to do it by yourself?'

'I think I'll do it.'

'Okay.' she said then hung up.

I sighed and went downstairs.

Nate was there leaning on the wall. The boy of my dreams. And I'm gonna lose him in a second. He smiled at me, but when he saw my expression his mile faded.

'Hey.' I said.

'Hey.'

'Can we walk?' I asked with tears in my eyes. It was hard not to cry.

'Sure.' he answered.

We walked in silence until we reached the back of the cafeteria, where no one could see us.

'Why are you so upset?' he asked softly.

'Oh, it's nothing. Just family.' I lied.

'Oh. Okay.'

I tried to smile at him.

'Hey, you wanted to say something, right?' I asked.

He suddenly seemed right.

'You know, I-I think you're beautiful.' he blushed.

I could hardly keep those stupid tears back. His face was closer and closer to mine.

'I love you.' he said right before he kissed me. The tears started falling down my cheeks. His kiss was absolutely wonderful. The sense that he loved me made me cry more. Then he pulled away.

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you.' he seemed offended and sullen.

'No, it's not that. I'm just… you have to know something.' I said. I just cried harder and harder. I hesitantly uncovered my Mark.

His eyes widened, but he didn't say anything for a while. Then finally he spoke.

'I don't care.' he said and bent to kiss me. His soft lips crushed mine again. It was the best and at the same time the worse day of my life. Best because my dream came true, worst because this dream vanished forever.

Now I pulled away from him.

'I gotta go,' said.

'Will we meet?' he asked hopefully.

'I don't think we'll ever. I don't match to you anymore. I'm not human. I'm so sorry.'

'You don't have to go. We can run off.'

'No we can't. I can't. I'm sorry.' I repeated.

'Me too.' he almost cried too.

'Goodbye.' I said turning around the corner and hurried to the main entrance. I was sobbing now. I had no idea what to do. I ran outdoors leaving everything from my old life behind me.


	2. Chapter Two: Beginning

**Chapter Two**

**Beginning**

We went home before going to the House of Night. I stopped crying for a while.

Firstly I put a bunch of bags on my bed. I packed in a zillion of clothes, shoes and make-up (what I barely used). I packed my favourite books and a huge Twilight poster.

It was already dark, when we arrived. I was coughing badly, too. The school was beautiful. We stopped near the main entrance. We took out my luggage and headed toward the huge wooden door.

A tall, gorgeous woman was standing there, waiting for us. She had long reddish brown hair and deep green eyes. Her tattoo was like waves.

'Merry meet Frances and Rose Adams. I'm Neferet, the High Priestess of Tulsa House of Night.' she said with an amazing and kind smile. 'Your mentor will be Lenobia, our Equestrian professor.' she waved in an other woman's direction, whom I didn't notice until now.

'Merry meet.' Lenobia said.

'Merry meet.' I mumbled.

Lenobia was shorter than Neferet. She had unusual grey eyes and silvery blond hair. In her tattoo I could see horses. It was fascinating.

'I'll lead you to your room.' she said.

'Sorry, honey, but I have to go now. Phone me soon.' Mom spoke for the first time.

'Okay,' I said. 'bye.'

'Bye.'

Then she was gone. I was alone with too vampyres. I was more than a little scared.

'I'll help with your luggage.' Lenobia said and took the half of the bags from me. We entered to the building. It was dark. Just a few oil lamps lighted the whole corridor. I barely could see anything. There weren't anyone except us. Okay, it was the school building of the entire House of Night, but still. It was only 6 p.m.

'Why isn't anyone here?' I asked.

'The vampyres don't like sunlight, nor do the fledglings. So here the periods start at 8 p.m. and finish at 3 a.m.' she said as we walked outside and then inside of the dorms. We turned a few times and walked along some stairs and rooms, finally ending up in front of a door.

'Here's your room.' she pointed. 'Your roommate is Abbey Streep. She'll show you everything. Your timetable is on your desk. If you're exhausted, you don't have to go to classes tonight.' she said knocking softly twice on the door.

A short, brown haired girl opened it.

'Hello, Abbey. Here is your new roommate, Rose.' Lenobia waved in my direction. 'I need to go now.' she said and hurried away.

'Hi. Rose Adams, right' she asked kindly.

'Yeah.' I answered. She opened the door, so I could step in. 'Nice room.' I said looking around.

'Thanks. Um. Think you wanna have a shower. The bathroom is there.' she pointed to a door.

'Yes, I guess. I started to pull out my towel, a T-shirt, panties and a bra.

'I freaked out too.' I didn't know what she was talking about. She handed me a dark purple V-neck pullover and a black shirt, saying 'Your uniform.'

'Uniform?' I asked surprised.

'You don't have to wear both. And you can wear jeans or anything, just the insignia has to be on you.' she said pointing to a silver spiral on the shirt.

'Oh. Okay.' I smiled. 'I'll be back in a minute.'

'Okey.' she smiled back.

I went into the bathroom and quickly had a shower. I wrapped my towel around myself. Then hesitatingly I looked in the mirror. The crescent moon on my forehead made me looking a stranger. But the redness just under my eyes was still there. I felt better. I smiled at myself and then started to get dressed.

_Gosh, he's just a boy_, I thought. _Boys are everywhere. Here are a bunch of them. And everyone knows that vampyre guys are the best-looking._ I accepted the thought, but didn't really believe in it. I went out. Abbey was ready, waiting for me.

'So, where do we go?' I asked.

'Walk a bit and then eat.' she said.

We were almost everywhere in the House of Night. It was amazing. Finally we went to the dining hall. We headed to a table, where were already two girls arguing about something.

'No way. That lipstick was horrible. And her dress was pink.' said the taller girl who had sand colored hair.

'No. Her lips were the same color. I'm sure.' said the shorter, black haired girl.

'Hey guys. Lady Gaga's style again?' Abbey asked.

'And did you see her shoes? They were awful.'

'You wanted to say awesome.' the black haired girl paused, finally seeing us and said 'Oh. Hi new girl.'

'Hey there.' the blond girl said. I'm Alyson, an she's Sophie.'

'I'm Rose.' I smiled at both girls.

We sat down.

'So,' Sophie started. 'what do you think of Lady Gaga's style?'

'Um. I think most of her clothes are cool, but she can dress up really weird.' I said honestly.

'You're totally right.' said Abbey.

'No, no, no. She's terrible.' Alyson said.

'No, girl. She's absolutely fabulous.' Sophie disagreed.

Abbey rolled her eyes at them and I laughed.

Soon we went back to the dorm to watch TV (Abbey didn't have to go to her lessons, either). We watched CSI, House, Gossip Girl and America's Next Top Model. It was 12 p.m. when I was totally exhausted. We went back to our room. I looked for my cell. It was in the bag, what I used to carry to school.

I got a message. From Nate.

Hey. Were u serious when u said we dont match. If u were thats ok if u dont luv me. If u werent than I dunno what we're gonna do.

N

Then the phone started to vibrate. I didn't know what to say to him. I was just too tired. But I picked it up immediately.

'Hey Rose.' he sounded happy.

'Hello Nate.' I sighed.

'So?' he asked.

'So what?' I asked back stupidly.

There was a long pause. 'The thing I wrote.' Now he didn't sound happy at all.

'Look,' I started tired of this mess. Abbey mouthed that she's going to have lunch. I nodded. 'You're human. But I'm not anymore. It doesn't mean I don' love you, just…'

'You're exactly the same you were.'

'No, I'm not. I just wish.'

'Then pretend. C'mon, sneak out. Come back.' he said hopefully.

'Then I would cough myself to death. Don't you understand?' I was so sorry, but I couldn't do anything.

'Then I'll go there.' he was hopeful again.

'No.' I said. I couldn't keep the stupid tears back. 'You-you can't.'

'Don't cry.' he said sadly.

'I'm so so sorry. But we don't belong together.' I was sobbing now.

'I know.'

'I'm gonna call you. Promise. We'll figure out something.'

'Okay.'

'I love you.'

'I love you.'

Then I put it down.


End file.
